La chasse aux trésors
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand la directrice décide de faire cesser les guerres inter-maison.


_C'est avec émotion que je réédite ma toute première Drarry =)_

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne rien sur cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Plume._

* * *

**La chasse aux trésors.**

En ce jour de mars, les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle pour un bon petit-déjeuner. Les discutions allaient bon train parmi les quatre tables des élèves et l'unique table des professeurs. Le sujet de conversation qui revenait le plus était sans nul doute le prochain match de Quidditch qui allait, une fois de plus, opposer Griffondor et Serpentard, ainsi que leurs deux princes respectifs, alias Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Oui, bien que la guerre soit finie et que les élèves de septième année aient été dispensés de cours et d'examens suite aux tragiques événements de l'année passée, certains élèves étaient revenus faire leur septième année à Poudlard et le trio d'or ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Certains avaient d'abord cru que le sauveur de l'humanité était revenu pour être avec sa rouquine de petite-amie mais ils furent déçus quand ils apprirent que le chemin de la rousse et du survivant s'était séparé durant les vacances d'été.

Rares étaient les élèves de Serpentard revenus à l'école de sorcellerie. En fait, il n'y en avait que deux : Drago Malefoy et Blaize Zabini. Revenir ne fut pas une chose simple pour eux car ils étaient – et resteraient sûrement longtemps encore – méprisés de tous. L'on aurait pu penser que maintenant que les temps de paix étaient revenus, les relations inter-maisons se seraient améliorées mais, loin s'en faut. Les serdaigles et les Poufsouffles semblaient être les plus enclins à faire régner un climat de paix dans l'enceinte du château mais, s'ils ne créaient de conflits avec personne, ils ne tendaient pas non plus la main. Du coté des griffondors, l'on vouait une haine sans égard à la maison des serpents et inversement.

Le repas du matin était maintenant terminé et les élèves s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs quand la directrice, Minerva Mcgonagall demanda à avoir l'attention de tous. Quand tous les regards furent tournés vers elle, la sorcière prit la parole :

- Mes chers élèves, pour les élèves de septième année bis, il n'y aura pas cours aujourd'hui. En effet, vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que les guerres inter-maisons devaient impérativement cesser ! Le temps de la guerre est dernière nous. Nous avons tous des blessures à panser et la première est cette stupide rivalité entre vous ! C'est pourquoi, une chasse au trésor en binôme sera organisée en ce jour ! Tous les élèves de septième année bis sont attendus dans la salle de métamorphose dans une heure.

Sur ce, les élèves sortirent de la grande salle, les septième année bis étant légèrement inquiets.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des serpentards, Blaise Zabini tentait vainement de raisonner un Drago paniqué et en colère.

- Tu ne comprends pas, déclara le jeune Malefoy

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! La directrice a raison, cette stupide guerre doit cesser et si pour ça, nous devons passer par une stupide chasse au trésor, nous le ferons.

- Et en plus, tu lui donnes raison à la vieille folle ! Parce que tu crois qu'une entente est réellement possible ?! Aussi bien pour les serdaigles, que pour les soufsouffles, que pour les griffondors, nous ne sommes que deux Serpentards, qui plus es, fils de mangemorts, ce qui revient au même pour eux !

- Là, tu exagères Dray... Ils ne nous voient pas tous comme ça ! La preuve : L'autre jour, Luna Lovegood m'a gentiment aidé pour un devoir de métamorphose et ensuite, nous avons eu une conversation civilisée sur les joncheruites, bien que je doute encore de leur existence...

- Oui mais toi, tu ne portes pas le nom de Malefoy...

Sur ces dires, le prince des serpentards sortit prendre l'air, sous le regard désolé de Blaise.

Il se sentait perdu et légèrement coupable de s'être disputé avec son meilleur et seul véritable ami. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il pouvait enlever son masque de froideur typiquement malefoyen et laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Ses pas le menèrent à l'extérieur du château et alors qu'il marchait sans but précis, il repensa à ce qu'il était. Il détestait être un Malefoy, sa vie était méprisable mais ça, il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais...

* * *

Dans la salle commune des griffondors, le trio d'or débattait sur cette fameuse chasse au trésor.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, déclara Hermione. Il est temps de rassembler les maisons.

- 'Mione chérie, tu ne t'entends pas parler ! Tu nous vois vraiment faire amis-amis avec ces adorateurs de serpents ?! questionna Ron.

- Je crois qu'Hermione a raison, Ron, lâcha soudainement le survivant.

- Harry ! s'indigna le rouquin.

- Aller Ron, tous les serpentards ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais et puis, il faut savoir tirer un trait sur le passé. On ne sera pas forcément en binôme avec un serpentard, ils ne sont que deux.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais que feras-tu si tu te retrouves en binôme avec cette stupide et arrogante de fouine ?

- Ron, Mcgonagall veut rapprocher les maisons, pas risquer un meurtre, ironisa Harry.

Le roux et sa petite amie rirent de bon cœur et tous trois partirent en direction de la salle de métamorphose, où la directrice attendait déjà les élèves de septième année bis.

* * *

Ils étaient une trentaine à attendre que leur directrice prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre :

- Mes chers élèves, cette chasse au trésor dont je vous ai parlé, se fera de façon moldue et pour cela, vos baguettes vous seront momentanément retirées.

Mcgonagall fit taire les quelques voix indignées avant de poursuivre :

- Pour gagner, il vous faudra trouver les trois objets indiqués sur la liste que le professeur Chourave vous distribuera dès que les binômes seront fait. Vous avez toute la journée pour trouver vos trois objets, qui seront bien sûr différent pour chaque groupe. Il est bien évidemment interdit de tricher ou de se battre. Avez-vous des questions ?

Comme les élèves restaient silencieux, la directrice enchaîna :

- Bien ! Veuillez maintenant écouter le professeur Slughorn vous repartir en binôme.

- Hannah Abbot et Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini.

Harry envoya un regard compatissant à sa meilleure amie.

- Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Zachariah Smith et Chow Chang. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Les deux princes de Poudlard eurent une moue mélangeant choc, dégoût ainsi qu'indignation et n'entendirent pas les autres binômes se former.

Finalement, la directrice voulait bel et bien risquer un meurtre…

* * *

- Malefoy ! Laisses moi voir cette foutue liste !

- Ta gueule le balafré ! Tu vois pas que je lis.

- Nous savons tous deux que tu n'en es pas capable, le nargua Harry en lui arrachant la liste.

Drago ne réagit pas à l'insulte, ne voulant pas se laisser emporter. Un Malefoy est toujours maître de ses émotions.

Harry regarda la soi-disant liste et réalisa qu'elle n'en était pas une. Sur la feuille, il n'y avait que quelques lignes, formant une énigme relativement simple : "Caché là où toute chose est cachée, je suis un animal en chocolat qui saura vous faire fondre" Un chocogrenouille dans la salle sur demande ?

Le survivant voulu dire à sa némésis qu'il savait où chercher mais ce dernier l'ignorait, assis nonchalamment sur l'une des tables de la salle de cours.

- Tu comptes rester assis à ne rien faire toute la journée la fouine ?!

- Potter, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es !

- Potter ! menaça Drago dangereusement.

- Lui-même, se moqua ce dernier.

Drago afficha son air supérieur et narquois et plongea dans son jardin secret pour éviter – pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes – de s'emporter et de frapper Potter. Il dut se concentrer très fort. Merlin ! Ce que ce petit con de balafré pouvait l'insupporter !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement l'intention de participer à ce stupide jeu ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Si.

- Ce sera sans moi !

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Malefoy !

- Et comment comptes-tu m'y obliger ?!

- Ecoutes mes arguments !

Voyant l'air serpentaresque qu'affichait le sauveur de l'humanité, le serpendard décida de l'écouter.

- Plus vite on trouve ces trois objets, plus vite on retourne tranquillement à nos occupations. Sinon, tu es obligé de me supporter _toute_ la journée, plus pendant les heures de colles que Macgo nous aura mises pour ne pas avoir participé à cette chasse aux trésors !

- C'est bon Potter, j'ai compris le message !

Harry afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Où se rend-t-on ? cracha le blond, visiblement mécontent d'avoir laissé Harry le convaincre.

- Dans la salle sur demande.

Harry avança, ne voyant pas le prince des serpentards blêmir derrière lui.

* * *

L'héritier Malefoy suivait celui-qui-a-survécu-dans-le-seul-but-de-lui-pourrir-l'-existence-Potter et ne put qu'avoir des frissons à l'idée de pénétrer dans la salle sur demande et en particulier dans la pièce des objets cachés. Il n'avait pas osé y retourner depuis que sa némésis l'y avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Certains auraient qualifié cela de lâcheté mais pour lui, c'était juste tirer un trait sur le passé, sur ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il voulait oublier l'ancien Malefoy, bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à montrer le nouveau, sachant pertinemment que personne ne voudrait connaître Drago, juste Drago.

En repensant au serpent de feu, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien rester de la salle aux objets cachés.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses réflexions car il entra en collision avec son ennemi. Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir de la salle sur demande.

Harry se retourna, prêt à insulter Malefoy pour l'avoir bousculé – il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès – mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard acier de celui-ci, il en fut incapable.

- Malefoy, aurais-tu peur ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Drago, perturbé par la voix dénudée de rancœur de Potter, mit un peu plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée pour lui répondre.

- Pas du tout ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur !

_Un Malefoy peut-être mais un Drago ? _songea Harry, se surprenant lui-même.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, passes le premier, je t'en prie, dit le survivant comme une porte apparaissait.

Ne voulant pas laisser au balafré une occasion de se moquer de lui, Drago avança fièrement mais lorsqu'il dut ouvrir la porte, il se figea, sa main à quelques centimètres de la poignée et il se mit à trembler, attendant les moqueries de son ennemi. Cependant, elles ne vinrent jamais. A la place, il sentit le griffondor passer à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte et il crut halluciner quand il entendit la voix de sa némésis lui dire "courage" avant d'entrer dans la salle sur demande.

Courageusement, le vert et argent le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce et constata qu'il y avait moins d'objets qu'avant mais que la salle avait été remise à neuf.

- Bon Malefoy, tu m'aides à le trouver ce chocogrenouille ?!

Potter, le retour...

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?!

- T'as toujours peur ou tu fais juste ton lâche ?!

- Potter ! se fâcha-t-il.

- Réponds !

A la place, le blond attrapa tous les objets à proximité de lui et les balança sur le survivant.

- Aie ! Mais arrêtes, t'es timbré !

Le serpentard n'arrêta pas, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Harry qui, sous la colère, s'écria :

- SALE MANGEMORT !

Là, le blond se figea pour ensuite sortir de ses gonds. Il ne put retenir sa haine plus longtemps et plongea sur Potter, le ruant de coups.

Surpris par cette soudaine attaque, Harry ne réagit pas de suite, puis se mit lui aussi à frapper son ennemi.

- Répètes ce que tu viens de me dire, Potter. Répètes ! Ne cessait de dire le blond.

Le survivant ne répéta pourtant pas ce qu'il avait dit, se contentant d'esquiver les coups de Drago et de lui en donner jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelques gouttes d'eau couler sur lui. Malefoy pleurait-il ?

- Malefoy ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant de le frapper.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas l'écouter et continuait de le frapper.

- Malefoy !

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, le sauveur fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire : il enlaça sa némésis.

Lorsque Drago sentit les deux bras du griffondor l'enlacer, il eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne cessa pas ses coups, ayant trop de haine en lui. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Harry murmura un "je suis désolé" qu'il arrêta et qu'il se laissa aller dans ses bras, les surprenant tous les deux. Pourtant, le survivant ne décevra pas son étreinte et ne dit rien, laissant les pleurs de Malefoy cesser calmement. Quand le blond arrêta de pleurer, il relâcha son emprise sur lui et se mit à la recherche du chocogrenouille, sachant très bien que Malefoy lui ferait un jour payer son geste.

Drago, lui, n'en revenait pas ! Sa némésis venait-elle vraiment de l'enlacer, de s'excuser et de le réconforter en silence ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il réafficha son masque de froideur et s'en voulu de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Il ne doutait pas que Potter allait se servir de ce qu'il s'était passé contre lui.

Finalement, après vingt minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent le chocogrenouille et sortirent de la salle sur demande en silence.

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Suite à la deuxième énigme apparue sur leur "liste", ils étaient sûrs qu'ils devaient trouver un faux vif d'or caché sur le terrain de leur sport préféré.

Malheureusement, le faux vif d'or semblait introuvable et Drago était sur les nerfs. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait de ne pas trouver l'objet. Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué devant Potter mais se sentait aussi frustré du détachement de celui-ci. Pendant deux secondes, il avait cru qu'il pourrait voir qu'il avait changé mais il s'était fait des illusions. Potter resterait toujours Potter. !

- Malefoy ?

- Potter.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? demanda-t-il subitement.

- Je t'en pose des questions moi le binoclard ?!

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, il est parti...

- Qui ? demanda le blond, surpris.

- Drago...

- Hein ? fit-il, ne comprenant pas.

- Drago est parti, il ne reste que Malefoy…

Ainsi donc, il ne s'était pas fait des illusions. Harry avait bien vu qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Sous le choc, il tomba, les genoux au sol, les poings crispés et se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas craquer une seconde fois. Tous ces gestes n'échappèrent pas au survivant, qui s'agenouilla auprès du blond et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

- Si tu as besoin de parler, parles. Ne te retiens pas. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne et ça te soulagera...

Alors, Drago lui raconta tout : la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, sa lâcheté de ne pas avoir osé changer de camp pendant la guerre, sa haine envers son père, le suicide de sa mère, les regards qu'ils ne supportaient plus, son nom qu'il détestait, etc...

Harry le réconforta et lui tendit ensuite sa main.

- Cette fois-ci, ton père n'est pas là et tu as le droit de choisir. Tu peux prendre cette même main que je t'ai refusée en première année et je suis prêt à tirer un trait sur tout ce qui s'est passé et même à devenir ton ami si tu le souhaites. Je suis prêt à t'aider Drago... Ou, tu peux la refuser et tout reviendra comme avant. Saches que même si tu refuses ma main, je ne trahirais pas ma promesse et je ne dirai rien de tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Drago plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de son – ancienne ? – némésis et la sincérité qu'il y lut le toucha. Alors, sans hésitation, il serra la main du prince des lions.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy montrait son vrai visage à une autre personne que Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Après avoir enfin réussi à trouver le faux vif d'or, les deux princes de Poudlard sortirent du stade de Quidditch et perdirent plusieurs heures à déchiffrer la dernière énigme. Tous les deux sur les nerfs, ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois mais leurs disputes n'avaient plus rien d'amer ni d'haineux. Finalement, ils conclurent que le dernier objet était un portoloin censé les ramener à la grande salle et que ce dernier se trouvait dans les cachots. Ils s'y rendirent calmement, perdus dans leur pensée.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il avait proposé son amitié à Drago Malefoy ! Il devait bien avouer que cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait en effet remarquer quelques changements chez le vert et argent et sa conscience – ou son âme de griffondor – lui avait souvent répéter de lui accorder sa chance. Il devait également avouer que le prince des serpentards était plutôt attirant.

Drago aussi était abasourdi ! Potter lui avait proposé son amitié et il l'avait acceptée ! Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Quelqu'un, Potter en plus, l'avait écouté, réconforté et vu ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. En outre, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, le blond était inexorablement attiré par le rouge et or.

Arrivés aux cachots, ils cherchèrent la bonne pièce à fouiller et après avoir relu l'énigme, ils surent qu'il s'agissait de la pièce du fond et s'y rendirent. Seulement, quand Harry vu que la dite pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, il s'arrêta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Potter ? demanda Drago, inquiet malgré lui.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient désormais amis, Harry ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait peur dans le noir et entra dans la pièce, après avoir assuré à Drago que tout allait bien. Drago le suivit, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver un portoloin dans le noir. Soudainement, il percuta le survivant et se rendit compte que ce dernier tremblait.

_Merlin ! Potter aurait-il peur dans le noir ?_ pensa-t-il.

- Potter, tu as peur dans le noir ?

Il ne lui répondit pas.

- Harry ? interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

Ce dernier fut surprit d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Drago et il lui agrippa le bras, montrant ainsi qu'il avait bel et bien peur dans le noir. Le blond se retourna vers lui et l'enlaça en lui susurrant des paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que le serpentard put être aussi doux et tendre envers quelqu'un. Il lui expliqua alors que lorsqu'il était petit, les Dursley l'enfermaient souvent dans son placard et qu'à force, il avait fini par développer une certaine peur à se retrouver dans le noir.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur.

- C'est toi qui dis ça.

- Malefoy ne l'aurait pas dit, c'est vrai mais Drago, lui, le pense et le dit.

Harry sourit et s'accrocha un peu plus à Drago.

- Je sais que depuis tout petit, être dans le noir signifie une mauvaise chose pour toi mais saches aussi que ça a des avantages.

- Comme ?

- Comme pouvoir échapper à quelqu'un sans qu'il le voie.

- Mais encore ?

- Ne plus devoir regarder, affronter ce que l'on n'aime pas voir… comme des regards par exemple.

Harry étreignit plus fort Drago et murmura :

- C'est vrai.

- Et...

- Et ?

- Non rien...

- Dis-moi, l'encouragea le sauveur.

- Se faire embrasser.

- Quoi ?

Le blond captura amoureusement les lèvres du griffondor, qui répondit tendrement au baiser après quelques secondes, surpris.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Minerva Mcgonagall arborait un grand sourire. Se tournant vers les tableaux des anciens directeurs, elle dit :

- Vous aviez raison Albus, une chasse au trésor est un excellent moyen de rapprocher les élèves.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture, tout commentaire est bienvenu ^^_


End file.
